With the time goes on, the Internet and mobile communication networks provide a large number of function applications. A user cannot only use the mobile terminal to perform a conventional application, such as answering the phone or making a call, but can also use the mobile terminal to browse webpages, transmit pictures and play games, etc.
With the increasing use of the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal requires frequent charging. In addition, according to charging requirements of users, some terminals can accept high-current charging without monitoring the charging current (for example, the charging current is 2 A). Moreover, many charging adapters are developed, via which the high-current charging can be performed constantly. Although the charging time is reduced to some extent, the high charging current can cause some safety risks, for example, a damage to the cell and the charging circuit in the mobile terminal, or even a fire, if the charging adapter is not disconnected in time when the cell is fully charged. Thus, there is a need to control the whole charging process of the cell.